


Deja vu

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm bad at writing filthy things, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, but i tried, fill for shadowhunters ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a minute, aren’t you the guy that went down on me in a back alley behind a club year ago?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html)

"Mmm yea, baby, just like that," Magnus groans, the sound echoing in the alley as the boy he'd picked up in the club went down on him, perfect lips stretched around his dick, cheeks hollowed with the force of his suction, "Deeper."

The boy had looked a little lost, sitting at the bar and looking around with an almost innocent expression on his face. Magnus almost felt bad taking advantage, but when he'd flirted, the boy had offered, and he was never one to turn down an invitation. Black hair and light eyes were his favourite combination after all. His head fell back against the brick as the boy cleverly moved his tongue against the underside of his dick, making appreciative sounds as his hands curled in the messy black hair.

"Keep going, a little more," He used his grip to tilt the boy's head at a better angle, watching as those lips moved up and down, making obscene noises. 

Magnus suspected that the boy didn't have much experience, but he made up for it with enthusiasm, and honestly, the visual was enough to make up for any shortcomings. From the look of him, pupils blown and other hand down his pants, he was enjoying himself too. 

"Mmmm, almost there," With a low groan, Magnus tightened his fist in the boy's hair, pulling him closer carefully.

__

Magnus gives the dark haired Shadowhunter a once over, then a double take as he gets the strangest sense of deja vu. But the situation is serious and he hasn't the time to remember something that likely isn't that important anyway. A circle member had found him. He creates a portal with a crackle of magic, extending an offer to Clarissa, in deference to the amount of time and effort he'd already put into keeping her safe, and to her mother, who was of an honourable sort. She refused and he left.

___

The second time he sees the curiously familiar Shadowhunter, he's saved his life for a second time, and the memory is practically on the tip of his tongue. He finally gets a name _Alec_ , but the situation is once again not ideal for recalling little things, and he forgets for a while, caught up in rounding up those he'd promised safety (and failed to protect. A pang in his closed off heart as he thinks of the girl who'd lost her father, and he promises himself to find her someone to watch over her).

___

 

It's almost ironic that when he finally recalls why the Shadowhunter is familiar, he's busy holding a memory demon at bay. He's sure that he'll laugh about it later. Clarissa kills the demon, and the last hopes she had of regaining her lost memories along with it, and he feels almost proud of her. Alec has already made it clear that he's in the closet (going as far as almost killing them all to do it, and isn't that a shame because Magnus would very much like a repeat before the boy goes off and dies). so he doesn't call him on it yet.

___

Isabelle gives him her brother's number. Magnus calls almost immediately, but doesn't mention what he'd remembered yet (a little crass to ask about it when he's calling to ask him out on a date anyways). Alec sounds distracted, but he doesn't refuse, and Magnus grins to himself.

___

When Clarissa brings him her werewolf friend he's a little nonplussed. Jocelyn, if they ever find her, is going to owe him big time. For the moment, he agrees to help. It's a joke, when he claims he needs 'virgin Shadowhunter energy', but Magnus is confused when they all seem to accept so easily that he's talking about Alec. From what he remembers, Alec is not entirely as innocent as his siblings seem to believe, but he lets them laugh.

When Alec does actually turn up, just in time as it turns out, Magnus is too exhausted to react properly, but at some point they're definitely going to have to have a long conversation.

Later, after Luke is healed and settled in his guest room with Clary (and he's assuming Jace is lingering around somewhere (probably lurking around the doorway of the guest room if he's reading the situation right), he's surprised to find Alec putting away his books and scrubbing blood out of his couch. Magnus isn't even sure that he actually owned cleaning supplies in the first place, but apparently he did. Maybe Catarina had dropped them off at some point. 

He tells Alec to leave it, that's what magic is for after all. There's no mess that a warlock can't clean up. It's practically how he makes his living after all.

After the first drink, after he bared a corner of his soul that he usually doesn't admit even exists, he finds himself staring at Alec's mouth, the way his lips wrap around the rim of the glass, and he can't help but bring it up.

"A year ago… I'm pretty sure you went down on me in a back alley behind Pandemonium." He hasn't drunk that much, not really. He's had centuries to develop his tolerance. He's just…curious. Will Alexander admit to it?

"I-" A blush is rising on the Shadowhunter's face, and Magnus can't help but admire the colour it adds to his pale complexion, "Um. Maybe. Please don't tell anyone?"

"Your siblings-"

"They don't know!" Alec sets aside his empty glass and Magnus snaps, refilling it with a brief rush of power (and simple syrup, because Alec seems like he has a secret sweet tooth), "You can't- I just-Please don't tell them.

"I wasn't planning on it," Magnus winks as Alec picks up his glass again, fiddling with the stem with long fingers, "I don't usually kiss and tell. But, well. When I asked for you, I made a joke about 'virgin Shadowhunter energy' and they didn't even blink."

"Oh my God, you didn't!" Alec almost upends the glass all over himself, and it's only through Magnus's quick reflexes that he doesn't get covered in cocktails.

"I did actually, I wanted an excuse to see you," Magnus grins up at him, taking both their glasses and placing them on a side table, "I have to admit, while I do find myself liking you quite a lot, I'm rather hoping for a repeat performance."

"Err…" Alec takes a tiny step back, and Magnus allows him his space.

"Only if and when you're willing of course." 

"I-um-well…" Alec doesn't step back further, and his shoulders, which had been creeping steadily up towards his ears, settle, "When I did- _that_ I was kind of… Experimenting? I don't know. Izzy was always sneaking out to the Seelie court to meet with Meliorn and both she and Jace were always talking about sex and I just… I've always known I'm, well… inclined towards men… But I hadn't done anything, and I was curious."

"Experimentation is never a bad thing," Magnus speaks in a reassuring tone, trying to convey his support, "Honestly. Take it from someone who has had nothing but time to experiment, there is nothing wrong with wanting to try things out."

"I guess…" 

"So did you find what you were looking for then? I never did see you again around Pandemonium anyways."

"Yes and no. I-" Alec pauses to sign, running a hand through his hair, "My parents were away that night, a clave meeting I think. But they came back early the next morning and almost caught me coming home and I guess I chickened out after that." 

Magnus leaned in slightly. Alec was a study in contradictions, his seeming comfort with his sexuality when it was just the two of them completely different from his tense demeanour around his fellow Shadowhunters, his muscled frame somehow managing to fit in less space than anyone might expect.

"Do you still want to experiment then?" Magnus tries to keep his voice even, although he's hopeful that Alec is truly interested (not that he thinks the Shadowhunter isn't interested- his glances when he thinks other people aren't looking are fairly obvious).

"I think…" Alec is interrupted once again by his phone. He pulls it out and checks the caller ID, then answers it with an apologetic look at Magnus.

When Alec turns back, Magnus has busied himself cleaning up, small bursts of magic here and there clearing away the last of the mess from Luke's wound.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go now… It was-um…Nice. To talk to you I mean," Alec has pocketed his phone and is frowning at the ground, "I'd like to continue this. Um. the conversation I mean. At some point. Soon. We could go for coffee or something?"

"I'd love to." Magnus grins, "Call me and we'll pick a date. And if you did want to experiment, well, my door is always open." He winks and Alec looks up just in time to catch it.

"I- Thanks. I'll do that." Alec sends him a crooked grin, and Magnus walks him to the door, letting him out. 

Watching Alec walk down the stairs, Magnus hopes that he'll be seeing a lot more of him.


End file.
